


Morality

by HUNTERSHIPPING



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Depression, M/M, Sadstuck, Self-Hatred, redrom, vent fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 16:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20049346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HUNTERSHIPPING/pseuds/HUNTERSHIPPING
Summary: Karkat stood with his arms crossed and his eyes narrowed tiredly rather than the usual angry glare. "Sollux, am I a good person?"------------Turns out being raised in a society where you have to fight tooth and nail to live just because of your blood color causes a lot of self-doubt and trauma. Good thing Karkat Vantas has Sollux Captor to help him.





	Morality

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is so short but I'm venting,,, I'll try to be more productive soon

Karkat stood with his arms crossed and his eyes narrowed tiredly rather than the usual angry glare. "Sollux, am I good person?"

Sollux' shoulders slumped and he reached a hand out cautiously. "KK, of course." He stared at the troll.

Karkat moved one of his hands up to his left eye and his other one fell to his side. He tried to choke back a noise but it was too late. Red tears were flowing from his eyes. He turned his back to sollux and started pitifully sobbing. "Then why don't I feel like it?" His voice cracked throughout the the sentence and his shoulders began violently shaking as he sobbed even louder.

"KK--" "I'm not a good person Sollux. I'm fucking shitty person. All I do is make people upset around me. I yell at them and blame everything on them instead of working on myself. I'm fucking terrible person." He barely shouted through his tears. His voice sounded shredded and tired like he didn't want to do this anymore. "I'm so fucking tired. Please go away. Stop wasting your time on me."

Sollux stared at his friend as he let out pathetic whines and cries in front of him. "KK," he put a hand on Karkat's shoulder and turned him around. He looked down into his tired eyes sympathetically. "Oh, KK, come here." Was all he said as he pulled Karkat into a tight hug. He slowly ran small circles on his back and let the cancer soak his shirt with tears. "Shh shhh" Sollux gently whispered as he slowly sunk to the floor with Karkat in his arms. " I love you so much. Nothings wrong with you. Everything will be okay" 

Karkat hugged the taller troll closer and sobbed his heart out. He was honestly embarrassed with some of the whimpers he was letting out but he didn't care. Everything hurt and everything sucked. He felt like shit and his stomach hurt and he was tired of being so numb. He wanted to feel again. Anything to feel besides tired. 

And for once in years, Karkat thought everything was gonna be okay.


End file.
